


Fun with floss (of the candy kind)

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack treated his children to candy floss and in turn, they treated him with a big mess (and lots of cute, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with floss (of the candy kind)

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen.tumblr.com or tinypeckers.tumblr.com 

Jack regretted buying the boys cotton candy now. Geoff had been against it from the start, had warned him that it would make a mess but nothing could prepare them for the state their kitchen was in. Pink and blue fluff stuck to everything. Geoff had even pointed out that their cat now had a stylish new afro. Jack was trying to keep calm.

“You should have listened to me.” Geoff said smugly as he too surveyed the mess.

“I know, I know.” Jack sighed to his husband. He cringed at the sight of cotton candy stamped into the back door’s mat.

“The kitchen would have been spotless if you’d just got them some small candy like I said.” Geoff continued. He was enjoying this. It wasn’t often that one of Jack’s plans fell through and he was milking it for what it was worth.

“You and I both know that’s a lie but it would be cleaner, yes.” Jack agreed. He had no idea how he was going to clean this up or at the very least get his children under control.

 

 

Ryan, as usual, was the least problematic. Being older and more mature, the eight year old had taken it upon himself to sit at the table. He had grabbed a plate for any stray pieces of cotton candy to fall onto and was nibbling at it in small, easy to chew bites. Beside him sat Ray who was trying to copy his older brother. The blue hat that Ryan had given him hung loosely off of Ray’s head as he watched Ryan intently. Ryan had got him a bowl too at the younger boy’s request but it wasn’t really helping. Ray managed to drop cotton candy around the bowl but not in it. He was shovelling the treat into his mouth without pause, tiny cheeks swelling with the amount of food inside them. Jack wanted to tell him to slow down or else he’d choke but Ryan beat him to it,

“Ray – you’re going to hurt yourself. Slow down little hamster.” Ryan teased as he gently pinched Ray’s protruding cheeks. The toddler laughed and spat out some of his cotton candy but Ryan didn’t seem to mind. Jack watched proudly as Ray finished his mouthful before going for another piece of cotton candy.

 

 

It was the other two lads, Gavin and Michael, that were the key source to all of the mess. Instead of sitting and taking the bowl Ryan had offered to them, they had decided that the floor was a better place to eat. Together they sat in the middle of the kitchen and placed their cotton candy on the floor. When they’d first dropped it, Geoff had told them that it would be icky if they ate from it but neither lad had listened. They weren’t really eating it anymore anyway. Michael had discovered that you could mould it with your hands and was now creating little statues for Gavin.

“Michael, Michael – make a woof woof!” Gavin demanded as his brother began moulding a ball. Jack and Geoff shared a look – what on earth was a woof woof?

“Okay.” Michael smiled, undeterred by Gavin’s lack of an actual word and managing to interpret what he meant. He placed one ball upon the floor and made a sausage with his next piece of cotton candy.

 

 

Gavin watched eagerly as Michael licked the sausage shaped treat and stuck it to his earlier ball. Geoff and Jack cringed as they watched him find various twig-shaped mystery items from the floor and stick them into his masterpiece. Michael looked around to find things for the eyes and frowned when he couldn’t see anything.

“I need more stuff.” He told Gavin. Gavin looked thoughtful for a second before he scrambled to his feet. He ran to his papas and tugged hesitantly upon the leg of Geoff’s pants.

“Papa, can we have some chips?” Gavin asked.

“I really don’t think you need any more snacks, Gavin.” Geoff rejected kindly. Gavin instantly changed tactic. He knew how to get through to Geoff – with big, hopeful eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Geoff tried to stay strong but he caught the beginnings of a tear in Gavin’s eyes and easily relented. Gavin’s act dropped the moment Geoff walked to the cupboards.

“Geoff!” Jack huffed but Geoff only shot him a look of despair.

 

 

“I can’t help it!” Geoff replied, his voice almost a whine while Gavin happily waddled back to his brother. He fell to the floor in front of Michael and pushed the bag of chips in his direction. Michael took it without a word of thanks and struggled for a few seconds to open it. It opened with a pop that made everybody jump. Michael giggled at Gavin’s startled expression before reaching into the bag for some chips. He crushed them in his tiny fist and gave the dog some eyes, a nose and some pointy ears with the sharp bits of the chips. As Gavin watched, he mindlessly dug into his bag of cotton candy and ate some. Michael caught him with his hand halfway into his mouth and scowled,

“Gavin! You can’t eat it.” Michael cried as Gavin chewed upon the candy.

“S’what you’re s’posed to do.” Gavin said with a nod. Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head vigorously.

“No! I’m using it to build.” Michael whined. Jack and Geoff watched cautiously from the side, anticipating an argument.

 

 

Gavin shrugged and dropped his hand. Because of the lazy way he’d shoved the candy in, some of it stuck to the side of his cheek. Michael was about to yell at him some more when he spotted it and laughed. Gavin stared at his brother in confusion.

“What’s funny?” Gavin demanded an answer petulantly. Michael pointed to his cheek.

“You look like dada, you got a moo-stache.” Michael told him. Gavin’s fingers caught the cotton candy and he too started to giggle when he realised. “Here, lemme help.” Michael said and he grabbed more of the treat. He rolled it between his sticky hands before pressing it to Gavin’s opposite cheek. He held it there until it stuck and laughed harder at the result.

“I’m daddy!” Gavin laughed ecstatically. Even Jack muffled a chuckle as Geoff fiddled with his moustache self-consciously.

“You’re the spitting image, Gav.” Jack agreed. Geoff pouted and looked to his husband with disdain,

“It’s not that bad is it?” Geoff whispered. Jack shook his head and reassured him with a gentle kiss.

 

 

“Your turn!” Gavin suddenly called out. Michael was taken completely off guard as he was suddenly pushed to the floor. He tried to get Gavin off of him but the other boy had already scooped up some cotton candy and already rubbed it all over his face. Gavin sat up triumphantly while Michael sputtered upon his back. Michael sat up and scowled, hesitantly touching his face.

“What did you do?” Michael snapped while everyone else looked on curiously.

“If I’m dada, then you’re papa!” Gavin explained. The cotton candy hung from Michael’s lower face like a beard. Jack started to laugh and Geoff followed suit. Michael smiled awkwardly as Ray excused himself from the table and walked over to the pair. Finally getting a proper look at what they’d done, Ray cracked up. Ryan muffled his laughter behind his hand and attempted to clean up Ray’s mess with the other.

“I want some too.” Ray said to his brothers as they admired each other’s new facial hair.

 

 

“You can have a monmonbrown.” Michael said to Ray as he began to roll the candy between his fingers. The older people in the room looked at him sceptically.

“What’s a monmonbrown?” Geoff dared to ask as Michael reached to stick the treat to Ray’s face.

“It’s a big furry eyebrown.” Michael said with a nod. Finally, Geoff and Jack understood as Michael stuck the candy to Ray’s eyebrows.

“You mean a monobrow.” Ryan corrected. Michael beamed back at him.

“Yes! See, he’s got a monmonbrow.” Michael said proudly.

“He sure does.” Jack interjected, aware that Ryan was about to correct Michael again.

“I think all three of you need a shave.” Geoff muttered humourlessly.

“What’s a shave?” Ray asked as he picked at his new eyebrow. Jack and Geoff shared a look.

“We’ll show you,” They said in unison.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Tricking the three boys into the bath had been easier than expected. They squashed in together and let Jack wash their sticky fingers with no fuss. But when he tried to wipe off their candy facial hair, they began to throw mini tantrums.

“No! We’s gots to shave!” Gavin complained as Jack tried pulling away his moustache.

“Yeah, dada said.” Ray muttered as he pressed his tiny palms over his eyebrows.

“This is shaving, you just-“ Jack tried to explain.

“No it’s not!” Michael snapped. “You use that stick thing.” Michael told him. He’d seen Geoff shave sometimes and he remembered a tiny broom-shaped thing he was never allowed to touch.

“You don’t always have to.” Jack tried to lie to them.

“Yes you do.” Ray said. Jack sighed – this was not going to be as easy as he once thought.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.” Geoff said suddenly as he entered the bathroom. He held in his hand a razor and Jack was at once worried.

“Geoff!” He hissed as his husband approached their children with a sharp object. Geoff knelt beside Jack and leaned close enough so that he could whisper in Jack’s ear.

“Don’t worry, look – it’s got the plastic cover on it. They won’t know the difference.” Geoff reassured him before handing the razor to Michael. Jack chewed his lip nervously as Michael surveyed it. The young boy seemed happy with what he’d been given and playfully ran the razor across his chin. Though the plastic-covered razor did not cut his cheeks, it did push the candy away from his face. Jack caught it in his hand before it fell into the tub and relaxed at Michael’s happy cheers.

“I shaved!” Michael yelled triumphantly.

“Yes, you did buddy. Now, why don’t you let your brothers do it?” Geoff suggested as he ruffled Michael’s curls.

 

 

Michael, for once in his life, was compelled to share. He handed the razor to Gavin next because he was closest. Gavin ran it across his chin as Michael had done and frowned when no cotton candy fell down. Gavin looked to Geoff and Jack for help.

“It doesn’t work.” Gavin pouted without even trying again. Michael and Ray laughed. When Michael reached for the razor, Gavin grumpily handed it back to him. Michael reached to hold Gavin’s chin, perhaps a little too roughly, and held his face still as he ran the razor down Gavin’s cheek instead. Gavin giggled as the candy fell from his cheeks and Jack rushed to catch it again. Geoff couldn’t help the impromptu squeal that came from him after seeing something so cute. The three lads (and Jack) turned and laughed at him.

 

 

As Geoff turned beet red, Ryan came rushing into the room in a panic.

“What was that noise? Is there a mouse?” Ryan interrogated because honestly, that was the only solution he could come up with. Jack shook his head while chuckling and Geoff crossed his arms in his own tantrum.

“You missed it, Michael helped Gavin shave. It was cute.” Geoff mumbled to Ryan as the boy began to sense the humour in the situation.

“Aw, I bet it was.” Ryan said knowingly, nudging Geoff’s arm.

“Look, Ryan – watch!” Michael called out as he did it again to Gavin’s other cheek. Ryan smiled and nodded earnestly at the boys.

“That’s very nice of you Michael.” Ryan noted, “I’ll leave you to it then.” Ryan said as he made to leave.

 

 

“No!” Ray interjected. Ryan paused in the doorway and turned to look at his brother.

“Hm?” Ryan murmured. Ray pointed to his eyebrows with his finger.

“Help me.” Ray demanded. Ryan scoffed and looked at his younger brother expectantly.

“There’s a magic word you forgot.” Ryan reminded him. Ray ducked his chin and peered up at Ryan through his eyelashes.

“Please.” Ray said quietly. Geoff cupped a hand over his mouth and turned away all together – fearing that he’d let another little noise escape. Jack dropped the cotton candy into the bag he’d brought with him and stepped aside so Ryan could crouch beside the tub. Michael handed the razor to Ryan. Ryan smirked at the plastic cover but didn’t say anything. Ray sat patiently, hands clasped in his lap as Ryan gently held his cheek so that he couldn’t suddenly move.

 

 

Before Ryan began to ‘shave’ his brother, he nodded to Ray’s hands.

“Hold your hands out; we don’t want the candy getting in the bath.” Ryan told him. Ray obediently thrust his hands outwards, ready to catch the candy. Ryan smiled in thanks and slowly began to run the razor across Ray’s forehead. Jack stood with Geoff and jumped slightly when his husband dropped his head onto Jack’s shoulder.

“We have such cute kids.” Geoff mumbled into Jack’s shirt. Jack laughed in agreement. He reached around Geoff’s waist and pulled him close in an awkward cuddle.

“Yes, yes we do.” Jack agreed as Ryan removed all of the cotton candy from Ray’s face. The three lads cheered as Ryan chucked the candy into the bag. Even though he still had a kitchen to clean and three messy children, Jack was actually kind of glad that he’d bought the cotton candy. No amount of mess would make Jack want to remove the smiles from his children’s faces. Though maybe next time he’d choose a cleaner candy.


End file.
